The Outlaw Scrooge McDuck!
The Outlaw Scrooge McDuck! is the ninth episode of the second season of DuckTales. Plot In The Old West, Scrooge and Goldie form a band of outlaws and stage a heist to save a small town from corrupt businessman John D. Rockerduck. Sypnosis While Louie is watching Ottoman Empire in the Mansion, Scrooge comes into the room and offers him a large deck of business card, believing he can use them to get the word out to help him jump-start his business plans. However, Louie denies the offer by claiming he was no longer into the Louie I.N.C. idea, only for Scrooge to realize he was just too bored waiting in line at the patent office. Scrooge becomes angered at Louie on the fact that he would be willing to drop everything he has planned the moment an obstacle came in his way, so he decides to teach him a lesson about hard work by rekindling a story from his early years in a town called Gumption within the old west. During which time, Scrooge had intended to scavenge the town underground as he believed it to be a spot of potential to search for any areas which have yet to be searched for a golden nugget. After mining through a few meters of stone underground, he eventually discovered a small trinket of gold beneath the rubble, and soon after decided to use a stick of dynamite to see if there was anymore through the wall. However, as he was climbing up the ladder for cover, the ladder broke on him, causing him to get stuck within the rubble after the explosion had occurred. As he was attempting to mine his way out of the rubble, the sheriff of the town Marshall Cabrera called out to him on top of the mining hole for assistance in getting him out of the rubble. Eventually Scrooge had made it out of the hole, and during a conversation with Marshall, he explains that he wanted to notify all the prospectors in the area about a big timer from the big city coming to visit, claiming to promise big things for the town of gumption. This was also when Scrooge realized he wasn't the only prospector currently mining within the town, only to come across one of his biggest competitors and backstabbers right across the road who had also joined in on the hunt for the golden nugget, Goldie O'Gilt. After a brief scuffle, Goldie eventually admitted that she had followed Scrooge to the town in order to steal the gold he had been tracking down. Knowing that Goldie wasn't going anywhere empty-handed, Scrooge knew the situation had turned into a race for the gold claim. But his disadvantage was that he was stuck using only pickaxes for the search because Goldie ended up buying out the entire town's supply of dynamite for the job. A couple days passed and Scrooge had been mining non-stop down in the hole, while Goldie was continuing to remain laid back, as one by one she threw a stick of dynamite into her hole. Scrooge then attached a piece of a pickaxe to his foot in order to double the process, with Goldie nearing his trail with her dynamite as they had both found the same large golden nugget simultaneously. But as they were attempting to mine the gold, a large crane machine carried the nugget out from the ground along with Scrooge and Goldie as their pickaxes were stuck to the nugget. Marshall then introduced Scrooge and Goldie to the driver of the crane as John D. Rockerduck, the man Marshall had mentioned to Scrooge earlier. Rockerduck then gave the both of them a sour greetings, and instructed Marshall to take them away from the golden nugget which he claimed as his own discovery. Both Scrooge and Goldie were infuriated at the supposed thievery of the gold they claimed to have discovered first, but Rockerduck stated that he had invested heavily into the town in order to place a name on the maps for it with the discovery of wealth, and in exchange he requested the deed to the town. He then showed the both of them the deed, but Scrooge stated that he had already claimed the spot months ago, with Rockerduck countering that considering he owned the land of Gumption, it also meant anything underground. Without any other options, Scrooge and Goldie threatened to show force if Rockerduck didn't cooperate by giving them the nugget, but Goldie meanwhile had also been encouraging Rockerduck to start a fight. As the fight between Scrooge and Rockerduck proceeded, Goldie attempted to flee with the golden nugget by using the crane machine but was halted by Jeeves, one of Rockerduck's henchman, leading to Goldie and Scrooge being thrown in the town's jail. Scrooge attempted to plea to Marshall that he was making a mistake locking them up, but Marshall still believed that the law was the law. After continuous ongoing blaming between Scrooge and Goldie, a voice from the top bunk of the beds demanded that they stop. When they asked who he was, he claimed to be a nobody who definitely wasn't a brilliant scientist that accidentally got himself stuck in the old west. When Scrooge said aloud that he intended to get the gold back, Marshall pointed out that the golden nugget had already left town on a train. But when the nobody heard the name of the man who took the gold, he explained that Rockerduck was a man famously known for swindling every town he visited by robbing them of everything valuable and memorable, and thus leaving behind nothing but ghost towns. Once Marshall hears the story, he allows Scrooge, Goldie and the nobody to be released. Scrooge then creates a plan for all four of them to team up together and rob Rockerduck's train by retrieving the nugget. Once on the train, Scrooge and Goldie would attempt to walk through in fancy clothing to pass by as one of Rockerduck's guests. But when asked by Marshall about how they were going to catch up with the train now that it had already departed, the nobody invented machines known as rocket horses for them all to ride. Meanwhile on the train, Rockerduck is seen gloating to his guests about how easy it is to rob all the small towns he's been to senseless, as well as complaining about a feather in his oyster stew. As Scrooge and Goldie climbed aboard the train, they noticed the cart to the golden nugget was locked, and that Rockerduck had the key attached to his coat pocket. Scrooge then planned to be the one to snag the key, while he made Goldie be the one to act as what Scrooge would consider an annoying diversion. Goldie then asks the pianist to sing a particular song for her while Scrooge was slowly making his way towards the key: Meanwhile with Marshall and the nobody waiting for the train further up, Marshall accidentally pumped the felicitator too fast, which lead to the destruction of the carriage meant to be used for the golden nugget and as a scape goat. With the nobody having been knocked unconscious from the blast and the train beginning to arrive by their location, Marshall attempted to build a suit for himself from the parts of the carriage and rocket horses. Back on the train and having stolen the key, Scrooge successfully unlocked the cart to the golden nugget, but was blocked once more as Jeeves opened the roof hatch and blocked Scrooge from retrieving the nugget. As the scuffle proceeded, Goldie entered the cart and fended Jeeves off by blowing makeup powder in his eyes. As Jeeves was about to continue the fighting, the slide door to the cart was smashed open by Marshall and his newly built rocket suit (similarly styled to the Gizmoduck suit), leading Jeeves to get hit in the head and knocking him unconscious. Marshall then tossed Scrooge and Goldie a long string of rope to tie up the nugget with, and get it off the train before they reached the ravine they were approaching. As Marshall grabbed the golden nugget, Scrooge and Goldie were about to jump off but were caught by Jeeves in the process. But luckily Scrooge managed to convince Jeeves to let them go by telling him how hard it must be for him to be in the position of the working class, as well as bribing him a small piece of gold he found earlier. They then made off with the golden nugget, much to Rockerduck's surprise after having seen them take off with it through the cart window. But in that moment, Marshall's suit began to malfunction, and was forced to eject from it as it carried the golden nugget down the ravine. This eventually lead the suit to explode on the way down and the golden nugget destroyed with the pieces scattered, and flowing through the river at the bottom of the ravine. This left Scrooge and Goldie dissatisfied as they made their way back to Gumption with Marshall, believing it to have been a huge missed opportunity for a profit. As they were washing off, they could hear the townspeople screaming to gold, only for them to realize that the Gumption Gulch river flows right back into town, which is where the golden pieces were currently positioned. Marshall then claimed both Scrooge and Goldie to be heroes rather than outlaws, having returned the gold right back to its home. Goldie then asked Scrooge why he believed she decided to come all the way out to the west, with Scrooge believing she just wanted to get one over him, but replying that she simply wanted to see him again. However, this was shown to be a supposed distraction as soon after, Goldie hit Scrooge with a pan and raced over to the river to gather as much gold as she could for herself. Scrooge then explains to Louie that although Goldie did make off with most of the scrap gold, he still managed to create a profitable panning venture while he was there. Scrooge then states that becoming rich is an endless cycle of obstacles and opportunity, while also asking Louie what sort of a profitable person he would want to be from the perspectives of Goldie, Rockerduck, or himself. At that moment, Gyro appears before them out of nowhere inside a bathtub-looking machine as he asked them what year it was. It is also implied that Scrooge had finally realized who the nobody in his story really was all along. Meanwhile, Louie is later seen on a phone call with Goldie O'Gilt about a supposed partnership between each other. Cast *David Tennant as Scrooge McDuck *Bobby Moynihan as Louie Duck *Allison Janney as Goldie O'Gilt *Lin-Manuel Miranda as Sheriff Marshall Cabrera *John Hodgman as John Rockerduck *Jim Rash as Gyro Gearloose *Keith Ferguson as Johnny, Jeeves, Passenger *Fred Tatasciore as Town Mayor, Townspeople *Jennifer Hale as Townspeople Trivia *The title is a play on the 1976 western film, The Outlaw Josey Wales which starred Clint Eastwood. *Gyro's Time Tub, first appearing in the original series episode "Sir Gyro de Gearloose", was previously referenced in the current series episode "The Great Dime Chase!" before its proper appearance here. *Harpies photos can be seen on Louie's brainstorm board by the end of the episode, as reference to Louie's past business idea Harp-be-gone in past episode Storkules in Duckburg! Category:Season 2 episodes (2017) Category:DuckTales 2017 Category:DuckTales